random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CompliensCreator00
Welcome Hey CompliensCreator00, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:CompliensCreator00, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- AgentP (Talk) 17:28, February 26, 2011 TOTOROOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CALL MY FRIEND TOTORO........TTOTOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~Elviaalova~ http://images.icanhascheezburger.com/completestore/2008/6/10/iminurbrowze128575954975298373.jpg 18:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Polls Give me a link to your wiki. "My friends are my power!" 19:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Tip For Polls Um...Hi.I have a good tip for polls to avoid the blank answers in the middle.Basically,go into the source code THEN type what you need to. P.S. Mo is a character on the KINECT game "Dance Central". The Names FIIIIIST!!! 00:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Category Spam Hello I'd like it if YOU STOPPED ADDING WEIRD CATEGORIES TO ALL YOUR PAGES!! For example- Longneck Nononeck was categorized as "Your mom","Sports" and "Q&A"! YOU'RE DOING IT TO GET BADGES AREN'T YOU??????!!!!!! Well stop or I promise I will tell the mods. Censored Text How did you do that? Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 20:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry but no! because i do not have that kind of picture editing software. gif request Wait...You told me to make a gif?here it is. I dont have that much time but i can animate more tomarrow! Animated GIF Can you make a animated gif of this character walking,since that you told me to make one? Left I quited Random-ness Wiki. Since you asked me about the contest first, I'll let you be the leader of the contest. The page is all yours now. -Nintendo 3DS - Take a look inside! 02:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Money Lunapic, Scroll your mouse over "effects" and click on Dollar Bill. Dan is here 22:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges I made them Alternate Phineas 00:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin No,I am not an admin,I wanna be one as bad as you!But,no,i'm not an Admin.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Maybe, you do have a lot of edits. I say okay, ask TD to. Who TD is Team Doofensmhirtz Alternate Phineas 01:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's here,the "For Teh Lulz" badge track! I finally thought up a badge track!Here you go: 1 Edit:Small Lulz 5 Edits:Lulz all up in ur business! 10 Eits:10!?ERROR-nhuibdgsy(boom) 25 Edits:...Minecrafting... 50 Edits:Halfwa-PHIL 100 Edits:SUS 250 Edits"Lots and Lots of educational crap I could give a flying fladoodle about" 500 Edits:Error#1-500WHATTHESOMANYEDITZ! There you go!I MIGHT add pictures to go along.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 13:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Badge of Honor! There should be a badge for editing every page on the wiki at the time the badge is earned. Crazy? I think not. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 18:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your funny Me: Dragon guy person errr well on a scale from one to ten how funny was he Dragon Ballz: OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mind if I edit this picture you posted? SonicAndKnuckles http://lmgtfy.com/ TYPE IN "May from pokemon" SO I CAN LOOK AT PICTURES OF MAY! Gumball - The 12-year-old blue cat who's at high school instead of middle school I'M GONNA RECORD MAY SAY SOMETHING ON THE LAPTOP! BECAUSE I LIKE MAY! SonicAndKnuckles I LIKE MAY AND I DON'T LIKE PLATYBOTS ON HERE I WILL CHNAGE THE WINNING PICTURE! I like May! Just let ONE picture of May win. SonicAndKnuckles On your next game in Hub Zone 2, will you let a picture of May win? Can you make a potion that turns a orange/white striped shirt into a baseball cap, a black shirt and a blue hoodie?SonicAndKnuckles Returning? Are you going to return to the chat yet? Kh2cool 14:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you please unban me from chat so I can do public chat live? sonicandknuckles Please don't...please its not ever day something happens like yesterday...please wait until the bann expires. Kh2cool 14:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon...stuff Its me Kh2cool,I just wanted to say all this Pokemon stuff is getting beyond obsessed.I'm not telling him how to run his life or anything but could you kindly ask him to go to this wiki Pokemon fannon wiki because the mickey mouse page is filled with Pokemon stuff.